1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to umbrella apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved reversing umbrella apparatus wherein the same permits reversal of the canopy structure of the umbrella to permit ease of access of the umbrella within a limited environment, such as an automobile enclosure, without marring the exterior surface of the automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When individuals direct an umbrella structure into an automobile, the normal arcuate orientation of the canopy of the umbrella is prone to encounter with an exterior surface of an automobile in directing the umbrella into the automobile interior passenger compartment. The instant invention overcomes deficiencies of the prior art by providing for reversing of the umbrella structure to permit ease of access of the umbrella structure within the automotive environment. Prior art umbrella structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,865,063; 4,928,718; 4,836,232; 4,736,761; and 4,804,008.
The prior art structure has heretofore failed to set forth the ease of reversing of an umbrella canopy to permit access of an umbrella within an automobile and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.